flannel_grungefandomcom-20200215-history
Everclear
The following article has been largely taken from Wikipedia's "Everclear" article. You can view the original article here. Everclear is an American alternativerock band formed in Portland, Oregon in 1992. The band was formed by Art Alexakis, the band's lead songwriter, vocalist, and guitarist; and for most of the band's height of popularity, consisted of Craig Montoya on bass guitar and Greg Eklund on drums. After the limited release of their independently released debut album, World of Noise, the band found success with their first three albums on Capitol Records: Sparkle and Fade, So Much for the Afterglow, and Songs from an American Movie Vol. One: Learning How to Smile, which were all certified platinum in sales. However, the following two albums Songs from an American Movie Vol. Two: Good Time for a Bad Attitude and Slow Motion Daydream, were not as well received, and as sales suffered, Montoya and Eklund left the band shortly after in 2003. After a brief stint of solo performances, Alexakis decided to push forward with the Everclear name, finding new musicians to perform with and releasing two more albums, Welcome to the Drama Club and Invisible Stars. Starting in 2012, Alexakis has also started up a 1990s nostalgia tour, called the Summerland Tour, that occurs every summer with Everclear and other 1990s alternative rock bands. In April 2015, the band released a ninth studio album entitled Black is the New Black. While critical reviews for the band's albums were mixed, the band was a popular part of the post-grunge scene. The band started out as a grunge band with the release of their debut album, World of Noise, which was released near the end of the grunge scene. After that, the band took a more radio-based route to post-grunge. Personell Current Members * Art Alexakis – lead vocals, guitar (1992-present) * Dave French – guitar, backing vocals (2003–2009, 2009–present) * Freddy Herrera – bass, backing vocals (2009–present) * Jake Margolis – drums (2017–present) Former Members * Craig Montoya – bass guitar, backing vocals (1992–2003) * Scott Cuthbert – drums, percussion, backing vocals (1992–1994) * Greg Eklund – drums, percussion, backing vocals (1994–2003) * Sam Hudson – bass guitar, backing vocals (2003–2009) * Eric Bretl – drums, percussion (2003–2004) * Josh Crawley – keyboards, backing vocals (2003–2009, 2011–2016) * Brett Snyder – drums, percussion (2004–2008) * Tommy Stewart – drums, percussion (2008–2009) * Sasha Smith – keyboards, backing vocals (2009–2011) * Johnny Hawthorn – guitar, backing vocals (2009) * Jordon Plosky – drums, percussion (2009–2010) * Sean Winchester – drums, percussion (2010–2015) Discography Studio Albums * World of Noise (1993) * Sparkle and Fade (1995) * So Much for the Afterglow (1997) * Songs from an American Movie Vol. One: Learning How to Smile (2000) * Songs from an American Movie Vol. Two: Good Time for a Bad Attitude (2000) * Slow Motion Daydream (2003) * Welcome to the Drama Club (2005) * In a Different Light (2009) * Return to Santa Monica (2011) * Invisible Stars (2012) * Black Is the New Black (2015) Live Albums * Extended Versions EP's * Nervous & Weird (1993) * White Trash Hell (1997) * Live from Toronto (1998) * Closure (2004) References Category:Grunge Bands Category:Bands Category:American Bands Category:Bands from the 90's Category:Alternative Rock Bands Category:Power Pop Bands Category:Hard Rock Bands